Remember to Forget
by VoHT
Summary: [One-ShotPoem] Holly remembers Artemis and their final meeting. She thinks of how he's forgotten all their adventures, when she can't even remember to try and forget. [Hints of ArtHolly]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Artemis Fowl series or anything. Please don't hurt me! ;-; Or...y'know...sue me.

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN THE POEM:** I have been told by several 'previewers' that the poem makes Holly sound lovesick. Holly and Artemis have a friendly relationship, if not something more. They kid around with each other. They help each other out. Suddenly, they can't see each other because Artemis doesn't remember her. If you lost your best friend and they forgot you, I'm sure you'd mope around, too. Maybe even seem a little LOVESICK (hint hint)?

Also, it has been a while since I read the third book, so if I have misreported information in the poem about Holly and Artemis' "final" (I heard a fourth book was being written) farewell, I apologize a million times over.

**Remember to Forget **In the Point of View of Holly Short

They smile at me sadly  
I don't truly realize why...  
You were a threat they're rid of now...  
But they remember our goodbye.

A faerie's memory is vivid  
So I remember, too  
I recall that bitter day  
I said farewell to you.

I can feel the tears still welling  
And I still don't want to cry  
What would you have thought back then  
If I had cried through my goodbye?

You seemed so strong and chuckled  
Yet, I couldn't even smile  
You were sure that I'd forget  
At least, after a while

You didn't know how wrong you were  
You were never so off before  
You didn't realize I'd remember,  
Didn't see the pain in store

You knew we'd never meet again  
You were ready to let go  
I stood by and watched you sadly  
Oh, how I wanted you to know!

Know that I would miss you!  
Know I wasn't ready yet!  
You wouldn't remember, anyway  
But I can't remember to forget.

So every night I lie awake  
I try to be like you  
I try to clear my mind  
And forget all we went through

But then you float across my mind  
Your face holds no regret  
I get so lost within your eyes  
I don't remember to forget.

Sometimes I miss your voice so much  
I sneak past the faerie guard  
Just to watch you at your Manor  
And be the object of disregard.

I return underground shortly after this  
Only to realize what I did not before:  
The only reason I don't let go  
Is so I can see you at least once more  
  
I know you think I've had my fill  
Or, you would if you could know  
You'd tell me to stop remembering  
You'd tell me to let go

I know because I've heard your voice  
I hear it late at night  
You tell me that you aren't angry  
That, if I forget, it is all right.

You smile at me sadly, too  
Regret now in your eyes  
I know you're just my dream again  
But now we cry through our goodbyes.  
  
And once again, I hear your voice  
It now speaks with much regret  
"My dearest friend, Holly Short  
Tonight, remember to forget..."  
  
Your dark hair clouds your gorgeous eyes  
As you being to fade a way  
I know you are just a memory  
One that doesn't want to stay.  
  
Because of my knowledge of your will  
I say nothing as you go  
I begin to cry for you once more  
As I realize you still don't know

But as I close my eyes and wince  
I know I should not fret  
For you are the one who reminded me  
That I should remember to forget.

Tonight, I promise to remember  
As I drift into my deepest sleep  
I promised I'd forget you  
And this promise I plan to keep

...  
  
They smile at me sadly  
I don't truly realize why  
I don't recall who left or when  
But I'm sure I said goodbye...

-Fini-

If you read the Author's Note at the top of the page, you may skip the following and proceed to flame me beyond belief. -Jedi Mind tricks, Jedi Mind tricks-

**A/N: PLEASE READ IF YOU THINK HOLLY SOUNDS LOVESICK IN THE POEM:** Holly and Artemis have a friendly relationship, if not something more. They kid around with each other. They help each other out. Suddenly, they can't see each other because Artemis doesn't remember her. If you lost your best friend and they forgot you, I'm sure you'd mope around, too. Maybe even seem a little LOVESICK (hint hint)?

Also, it has been a while since I read the third book, so if I have misreported information in the poem about Holly and Artemis' "final" (I heard a fourth book was being written) farewell, I apologize a million times over.

Now, if you'll just mosey on over to the review button, I'll be pleased. You don't have to, though. O.o


End file.
